vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/back
Tomorrow I start my course fo my ptll, so excuse me I'll be occupied every Monday. But for the moment I'm back and on upsetting terms. I had asked to be taken off my grandmother's will but lo and beyond it appears I was included. *sigh* meanwhile my mother disappoints all round. I had one item I wanted her to ask my uncle percifically for, a clock I bought and been pleased with for 1 christmas as it was a present from me and "the 1 I got right". Instead.. She forgot. She had however brought home a Japanese figure me and my bro brought and nearly broke it when she got home... And I flipped over seeing this figure. Oh it was a christmas present from me and my brother, one that SHOULD have gone to first dibs n my brother if it came out of the house. I wasn't ready for the set of memories that were linked to it and that christmas and it was unsettling and upsetting seeing it. Of course I flipped upon sight of that thing, because I had caught off guard, mum whisked it inside and I imediately dropped everything to check it was alright, we ended up in a argument over it. I guess it was built up tension over the last few days of the funeral and all, but the way my mother spoke of it felt like she was more interested that she had gotten a item out of my nan's house then what possible value it could have to anyone. Anyway, I was told I could have it, but as I said, I can't take it off her until my brother has been asked if he wants it as he picked it out and its not right for me to take it, even though I paid half for it. I guess I was just upset too much about some of the memories linked to it. It sat on a tiny table in the backroom of my nan's house as a centre piece for 5 years, I was upset when I saw it had moved from where it was when I last saw it in the summer but had presumed it was put away. My mum sort of annoyed me the whole time, sure she was upset her own mother died, but he seemed more about grabbing and running away with what she could then anything else. Death brings out the worst traits of someone. I hoped she'd pay off the debt to her landlady for her car with any inheritance she might get, but instead she wants to set up her own business and become self employed... *sigh* I am not allowed to comment here. I wish she'd pay off what she owes and leave it at that, she can work out what to do with the rest of the inheritance if she has any after that. I spoke with my landlady though, my mother isn't good with money, never has been... I even spoke out about my thoughts on my mother's downgrading of my uncle's girlfriend. I told her when she said someone about her to just stop.-_- I did right a end of year report, but I haven't felt like putting anything up on the net the last week. I'll do that Tuesday... I tried to do a bit of wikia editing today, not in the mood. 3 hours of car travel with my half-brother sulking ovver something and trying to annoy everyone tipped a bucket over full of acid and I've serious burns about everything that has happened since the funeral. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Real life